<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roller Coaster of Emotions by funidontlikeyoueither</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562327">Roller Coaster of Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither'>funidontlikeyoueither</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short KB Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fear, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian refuses to admit he's afraid of roller coasters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short KB Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roller Coaster of Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtp2t/gifts">qtp2t</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for @qtp2t as an apology for yesterday's fic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just admit that you’re not perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Never.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It had long since become a mess. “I won’t judge you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>They were at the amusement park, waiting in line to board the biggest rollercoaster that the park had to offer. It had been Sebastian’s idea, but the closer they got to the front, the more the fear showed on his face. Kurt had comfortingly squeezed his hand when he had first noticed it, but now he was on the verge of laughter. Sebastian looked so </span><em>terrified</em>, but he was in denial about being scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“There’s nothing to judge,” Sebastian said, crossing his arms.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“We don’t have to go on it,” Kurt said. “Just tell me you don’t want to.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>Sebastian was quiet for a minute before he said, “Maybe </span><em>you’re</em> the one that’s scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>“You’re just doing this so we don’t have to get on because </span><em>you</em>’re the one that’s scared of heights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I never specified being afraid of heights.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Whatever. I’m not scared.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Kurt smirked. “Tell that to your face. And are you sweating?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“It’s hot!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sure.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Finally, they were at the front of the line. It was when they were seated, the ride about to set off, when Sebastian decided to say, “I’m scared.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “Obviously.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I just didn’t want to ruin the perfect image you have of me.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Bas, that image was shattered last Christmas when you threw up on me.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sorry about that.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You ruined my favourite shirt.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Can we get off?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The train began to move forward slowly.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“It’s a bit too late for that, Bas,” Kurt said gently.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sebastian held tightly onto Kurt’s hand. “Please.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I wish we could.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sebastian whimpered. “If we die on this, there’s something I want you to know.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“We’re going to be fine. I’ve got you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Kurt.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Kurt smiled. “I love you too.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>